vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mal-El
"There is a lot you don't know about me. You see I told you that you would regret breaking my neck, but you didn't listen. I know where you live and I know who you care about. I'm usually quite generous to the people around me but pull a stunt like that again and I will kill you, bring you back and kill you again over a thousand times. Damon when I comeback you will help me, do you under stand?". Mal-El or Mal Ellister is the son of Nueva and nephew to the Primordial werewolves. He comes to Mystic Falls to fullfill his destiny. History Pre - History Mal-El is the son of the Primordial Nueva. He was born sometime before 1,500 BC in the ancient world sometime after his mother faked her death. Before he was conceived his mother was told by her friend that nature would conceive her a child that something more than just a Primordial werewolf, he will have the powers of a witch and nature at his disposal. She also told her that he might destroy all the Primordials, both werewolves and vampires. Early 1,500 BC, Nubia Mal-El lived with the Nubian tribe along with his mother Nueva in Africa. He was trained by his mother on how to survive and how to use his abilities. After several decades she left him and sent him on his own. During this tme Mal-El became a savage, cruel, and truly terrifying person of great brutality. 5th century BC, Rome While traveling to Rome in search of a witch, he comes across a villa owned by a Praetor. While staying in the villa he came across a young slave boy named Korun. Mal-El took a liking to him and taught him a bout the supernatural world and even told him he was a Primordial/Witch hybrid. After a while Mal-El adopted him into his family and they became brothers. One night Korun attempted to escape from his masters and to return to his home of Gaul. His attempt failed and he was fatally wounded. Mal-El desperate to save his brother's life performed the immortality spell that he learned from an extremely powerful warlock to turn Korun into a vampire. After Korun became a vampire they killed the Roman masters and escaped. 1st century BC 500 years after he turned Korun they stayed together. During this time Mal-El began to change and became more sympathetic. He began to eliminate parts of his old life and became a man of honor. He tried to teach this way of life to Korun but he rejected. Mal-El became disgusted with his brother and left him instead of killing him, beliving anyone was capable of redemption. He eventually met Silas before he became immortal. 10th century Hungary While hiding in Hungary he came across a young vampire, Julianna Monroe being abused by her maker. He killed the vampire's maker and then left. Several decades later he finds the same vampire who has now became a ripper. He offered her the choice of becoming his protégé or dying. She accepted and they journeyed together. Late 12th century While staying in the eastern parts of Europe he and Julianna were attacked by a newly formed Brotherhood of the Five. Their encounter with them nearly killed Julianna and out of anger he killed all five members. Afterwards he turned her into an Enhanced Original for her protection. They eventually seperated years later. Present Day He goes to Mystic Falls beliving one of the rings to the In Ulfus Annulos might be there. When he comes to Mystic Falls he resurrects Bonnie Bennett, Finn & Kol Mikaelson, Mason Lockwood, Jules, and Klaus' hybrid pack. When he resurrects the werewolves and hybrids he places a mind control spell on them. He also comes after hearing about Silas being freed. Vampire Diaries In The Dead Comes To Play, ''he ressurects Kol, Mason, Jules, Bonnie, Finn, and the hybrid for currently an unknown purpose. His eyes are seen in the back of the woods when he watches Julianna and the ones he brought back. In ''Rude Encounter, ''he goes to Mystic Grill to speak to Damon but Damon breaks his believing him to be dead. He goes to the Salvatore house and sneaks in. He attacks Elena breaks her neck and does the same to Stefan. He breaks a counter and throws a piece into Damon's chest but not his heart. He tells Damon if he does something like that again, he will kill him bring him back and kill him again over a thousand times. He tells Damon that he will help him when he returns and that not to leave his house tomorrow because of the full moon. In ''The Huntress, He, Kol, and Finn locate Marianne Lance in the Mystic Falls cemetary. He explains to them about what the Zombie Creation Spell is and how dangerous a zombie could be. Marianne tries to shoot him and misses. Mal-El brings down the barrier that was keeping them out and shoots a fireball at her. When the smoke is gone, she and the zombies are gone. In The Raging Dead, ''Mal-El saved the Salvatores and the Gilberts from a zombie attack. He then killed a group of zombies with a lightning bolt. When he ran inside the house he saw that Jeremy was bitten. In ''Pain, ''he comes to the Salvatore House to check on Jeremy. He advices Elena to let him take Jeremy so that he could 'save' him. After taking Jeremy, Jeremy tells him everything he's been through. Afterwards he tells Jeremy there isn't a cure and proceeds to kill him. After he killed Jeremy, Bonnie shows up and uses her power on him. Mal-El reveals that he is immune to magic and takes away Bonnie's free will. After that he burns Jeremy's body and he and Bonnie leave. In ''The Hunt, ''He was hunting Marianne Lance while in wolf form. He attacked her while she was driving and she lead him to a nearby video store. In the store he was stalking her and she revealed she was setting him up and revealed she had zombies inside the store. He battled the zombies and noticed that she was missing. She shot him several times in the back. He followed her and then killed her but was revealed to be a mere copy. She shot him some more and ran out of the store. When she escaped to her car he jumped on it and she shot him several times and then crashed the car into the store and threw a grenade inside. When the grenade went off he servived and set the store on fire to destroy the zombies. He summoned a thick fog and flew away. In ''Party Guess, ''he throws a party so that the vampires and hybrids can regain their strength. He tells Julianna to make sure nobody kills anyone. He sees Marianne dancing and she kisses him and then leads him to another room. Inside she tells him her zombies are outsaide ready to eat and she injects him with zombie venom. Julianna runs in and stabs her in the heart and it turns out to be a doppleganger. He tells Julianna to keep the humans inside while he goes outside to face Marianne. When he goes outside he undo's the spell that is hiding the zombies and they fight them. When the effect begin to kick in he creates a gorge to swallow the zombies. Afterwards Marianne kicks then shoots him and then neutralises Finn. He and Finn are then saved by Julianna and Mason. In ''Home Invasion, ''he was concentrating trying to keep the barrier but he was extremely weaken from his fighting, keeping his barrier, and resurrecting the others. He tells Julianna to take the others to search for any nearby zombies. Damon runs into his house and starts throwing him around. Stefan walks in and starts telling him to not to kill him. Elena then walks in and asks him why did he kill Jeremy. After a lengthy discussion Mal-El was able to since Marianne. In ''Walking Through The Pain, ''he tells Julianna that he found Marianne and intended to killl her. She tells him that he isn't ready but and that he needs to listein to her but he tells her that she needs to stand beside him before he left. In ''Aiming to Kill, ''he confronts Marianne who then revealed how far her necromancy abilities increased. She was able to control the undead which involved the Mikaelson brother's, the Salvatore's, Elena, and the hybrids. After Julianna escapes with the hybrids and Kol behind her. He rushes to Marianne and throws her in the room where he is attacked by Elena and Stefan & Damon. Bonnie then revealed to have joined Marianne. After being enraged he transformed into his wolf form and faced Marianne. After crashing into another room he takes the Annulo defunctorum from her and then kills her. Personality Julianna describes him as being confident and careless at the same time, and also tells that Mal-El has a good attitude as well as a clear sense of right and wrong, and she loves him for it. Mal-El is described as having a strong independent spirit, allowing him to decide things for himself and think on his own. He is also generous and caring to those around him. Despite his good nature he is capable of great brutality, for example he broke the necks of Elena and Stefan with great force, drove a stake through Damon's chest and threaten him that he would kill him bring him back and kill him again over a thousand times. Physical Appearance Mal-El is described as a young boyish-looking young man with midnight hair, olive pallor to his pale skin, and an oddly cheerful look. He is 5'7" tall and has crimson red eyes that glow brighter during the full moon. Relationships Nueva ''Main article: Mal-El and Nueva Julianna Monroe Main article: Mal-El and Julianna Korun Main article: Mal-El and Korun Zafira Adom Main article: Mal-El and Zafira Sam Grayson Main article: Mal-El and Sam Abilities From his mother he gained all the abilities of a Primordial werewolf, he also gained powers of a witch given to him by nature and the Original Witch Gaia. Mal-El is the true Original Primordial Werewolf /Witch. His powers are believed to be greater than both Primordial werewolves and vampires. He can be considered the most powerful being on the planet. Julianna would jokingly call him a god at times and mortals and some supernaturals even worshipped him considering his abilities to be that of a god. Primordial Werewolf abilities *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampires *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. * Werewolf Scratch - A scratch from a Primordial will slow down the healing powers of any supernatural. *'Full Moon' - Primordial werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a Primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting' - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. Witch abilities *'Innate Magic:' A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only cast minor spells'. '''As a witch's power grows with training and experience, they are able to perform more powerful feats of magic. *[http://vampirediariesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Magic '''Spirit Magic':] A form of magic that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. *Atmokinesis: He has the supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. He is particularly skilled in this ability, he is able to control the elements with no effort. *'Compelling:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Resurrection': If he has enough he can power to raise the dead. *'Uniting Magic': He is capable of using all forms of magic at once. *'Levitation': The act of floating, flying or rising ones body in the air by supernatural means. *'Mental Resistance': He is able to resist all forms of psychic attacks. *'Magic Immunity': He is immune to all forms of magic but expression. Additional Abilities These are additional abilities that he posses. *'Energy projection': The ability to project and control energy. *'Teleportation': The act of being instantly transported from one location to another. This is one of his most powerful abilities, he can use this ability once or twice a day. *'Illusion casting': He can make illusions but it isn't known if they are as strong as Silas'. *'Creation of energy barriers or shields': He can create extremely powerful barriers from magic. Weaknesses As a Primordial werewolf/witch hybrid he may or may not share the same weaknesses. *'The Cure - '''If he takes the cure he will lose his immortality. *'Wolfsbane''' - Wolfsbane burns Primordials just like it does with the other Werewolves, although an Primordial will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the Wolfsbane is gone in seconds. *'Expression -' Expression is the only form of magic that can weaken and trap him but cannot kill him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake' - As a half Primordial werewolf he might be able to be killed by this stake but it was never proven. *'Zombie Bite' - A bite from a zombie can't kill him but will weaken him for a period of time. Wolf Form In wolf form he looks completely different from other werewolves. Due to being created differently, his wolf form is more beastly and humanoid than lupine. He stands at above 7 ft. and is incredibly fast and strong presumably only can be matched by his uncle Starrk. He can turn into a normal wolf as well but his abilities will be vastly weaken. Gallery 1000px-060.jpg|Mal-El controlling water 1000px-1x08-Lunatic-teen-wolf-23958721-1280-720.jpg|Mal-El arriving in Mystic Falls 1000px-20121026-155528.jpg|Mal-El creating a gorge 1000px-Benjamin-renesmee.jpg|Mal-El controlling the air 18 kate-alpha.jpg|Mal-El hunting Marianne 640px-Master Plan Alpha 1.png|Mal-El watching the others Alpha.png|Mal-El's wolf form Benjifire.jpg|Mal-El creating fire Derek hale alpha by supernatural67-d52enih.jpg|Mal-El enraged M.png|Mal-El when attacking Elena, Stefan, and Damon Mal Beast.png|Mal-El's partial transformation Mtv teen wolf alpha wolf jeep 1.jpg|Mal-El hiding in wolf form Smilebenji.jpg|Mal-El Untitled (16).png|Mal-El killing someone Untitled (17).png|Mal-El fully transformed Teenwolf-mtv-alpha.png MZ.png|Mal-El and Zafira ImagesCA09PLRR.jpg|Mal-El being attacked Teen32.jpg Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Witch Category:Supernaturals Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Hybrid Category:Immortal